Life is a Rose Beware of the Thorns
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: End of Last Sacrifice. Things are going well for Rose and Dimitri. Until their lifes come crashing down. They recieve news from Tanya. She's pregnant and she says its Dimitri's. Is it true or is it another ploy?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm still doing The King and I but I had an idea and I needed to write it down, so tell me if I should carry on :)**_

_**This is after Last Sacrifice, disclaimer the plot is mine but characters and everything else is Richelle Mead.**_

_Chapter One_

_Dimitri lifted me up so my lips could reach his, the kiss was long and even after his lips left mine, I could still feel him. I smiled at him and pushed my body onto his, fitting my head underneath his shoulder and smelt his sweat. We had just finished my last training before Lissa and I left for Lehigh University._

"_Rose, I love you." Dimitri whispered against my hair._

"_I love you too Comrade." I replied. Reluctantly I left his warm embrace and started walking to our private room which was on the further side of the Court. Dimitri caught my hand and we walked together. _

_I was happy at last. Tasha was in an asylum where she belonged, Lissa was Queen and I was finally her guardian after a hectic life on the road, a year or two at the Academy, meeting Adrian, losing my best friend and then the love of life, my trainer, (Dimitri of course) getting turned into a Strigoi, then me travelling to Russia to kill, finally meeting my dad, unsuccessfully killing Dimitri, take a large breath here, him chasing after me while Lissa and I try to find a cure, Lissa curing him, he then tells me his love had faded, Queen Tatiana getting murdered, I was the suspect, escaping out of jail with Dimitri, running around America trying to find clues of who did kill Tatiana, finally realising it was Tasha in the end, then losing Adrian as a friend due to Dimitri saying he wanted me back and I took him back. A lot has happened in the last few years of my life. I lied earlier. I'm not completely happy, I have lost two of my best friends one is dead and the other one has left me. _

_We had just got to the door when a Royal Guardian ran up to us; he was huffing and puffing like an old man, he must have ran a long way to be like that as guardians are supposed to be fit as a fiddle. _

"_Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, I have been ordered to tell you something."_

"_Well then Guardian Olsen, spit it out." Dimitri said impatiently, we wanted some last quality time together if you know what I mean._

"_Tasha Ozera has asked to see you."_

"_Why would we would want to see her, she set me up and killed your last Queen?" I snapped grabbing the key and turning it in the lock._

"_Its something important. If I remember rightly, she is with child."_

"_What?"_

_**I hope you like it. Review if you want me to carry on!**_

_**Maddy xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_I scrambled into our apartment, trying to get my bearings, Dimitri soon followed and he tried to close the door before the words we knew would follow._

"_She says it's yours Guardian Belikov." _

_We were unsuccessful of trying to block out those words, but they already had contaminated the room._

"_He's lying, he must be! When have you saw her? When." I shouted, then it dawned. The day before she got sent to the asylum Dimitri had disappeared for a few hours._

"_You saw her didn't you! That day before she left. You couldn't help yourself. She was your friend for years and you wanted to see her didn't you. I can't believe you!"_

_He tried to step towards me. "I didn't. I swear!"_

"_Don't touch me! You're lying, I know you Belikov!" he flinched when I said his last name. "Your nose flares, you're lying!"_

"_OK. I did but can you please, just sit down and relax so I can explain." He tried to calm me down but I couldn't._

"_I cant relax, she tried to frame me and you still saw her and by this news you slept with her as well. I want you out!" I sat down on the sofa and my head fell into my hands and I burst into reluctant sobs. I felt the sofa sink as he sat down next to me. I stiffened. "Didn't you hear me. I want you out!" I snarled._

"_I'm not going until I explain what happened."_

_He explained. Tasha had enough energy to compel the guards to leave and to compel Dimitri to have sex with her, after their session she tried to get Dimitri to help her escape and to run away with her but she had no energy and he realised what he had done. He left and as the guards were still away he locked it behind him. (**I know the cell was probably a cell which compulsion couldn't be used but I had to find some way. I hope you forgive me :D)**_

_I still didn't trust him. He still went and saw her and if he didn't she wouldn't be in this state now and holding Dimitri too her due to the baby. He's not the man to leave his child when it's in need probably not the mother either even in this situation. _

_We got in the car and we took the two hour car drive in complete silence, well he tried to talk to me but I ignored him. We arrived and got through the security and we got lead to Tasha's room._

"_Dimka!" we heard her before we saw her. About 6 guards were standing by the door, not to protect her but to protect others from her. We both entered, I wrapped my hand possessively around Dimitri's waist not to show that I forgave him but to show that Dimitri was mine._

"_Dimka. What is she doing here?" Tasha was standing in the middle, her in a organised ponytail. _

"_I'm his girlfriend." I replied sternly. _

"_I thought I killed you. Obviously not. Maybe another time when Dimka and I have got settled down with our baby and not in this hideous place." She spat on the floor with disgust. _

"_You wont get out of this 'hideous' place as you call it and you will never have Dimitri." I hissed at her._

"_Dimka! Don't let her talk to me in that way! Get your arm off her, it makes me sick just looking at it, tell her the truth that your running away with me and we have a happy life with our beautiful baby." Tasha had her puppy dog eyes on and was cradling her flat belly. _

"_Are you really pregnant? You don't look it." I questioned._

"_I am. 4 weeks gone, if you must know, I still have the pregnancy test somewhere, if you want to see it." she smirked._

"_But is it Dimitri's?" I persisted._

"_Of course it is Bitch! Who else!" she screamed. She started walking towards us with venom in her eyes. Guards grabbed her and pushed us out the door. "Get off me. Dimka!"_

"_You must go now. She'll hurt the baby if she doesn't rest." a doctor said pushing us further out of the corridor._

"_Maybe that's a good thing." I retorted. I let go of Dimitri and walked out of that Godforsaken place. I reached the car and got in fuming. Dimitri got in and sighed._

"_I am I forgiven then?" _

"_No." I started the car and headed out of the car park._

"_But..."_

"_I had my arm around you to show Tasha that she had still lost. I didn't want to see her triumphant face." _

"_Oh." Dimitri leaned over so he could touch his hand on my face. I flinched away._

"_Dimitri. I've made my decision and you can't change my choice no matter what."_

"_OK, what is it?" he leant back knowing of his defeat._

"_I'm going to go to Lehigh University with Lissa and I need space, I've decided that this relationship is over until the end of this school year, when I've made my choice, maybe we can salvage the relationship but I don't think we can that now after all this. I'm sorry. When I've dropped you off I'm collecting my stuff and Lissa and we're going to leave early." _

_**I hope you liked it. Review! Maddy xoxo**_


End file.
